


No Control

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Student/Teacher AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, blowjob, larry stylinson - Freeform, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis dropped his phone on his desk and got up from where he was seated, storming over to Harry and slamming his hands on his desk. “Look, sweetheart, I don’t know why you think you don’t have to listen to me, but I am in charge here. Not you. So please, do us both a favor and just listen.””</p><p>"And if I don’t?"</p><p>Louis stood for a second, thinking, because really, what could he do? This was probably the worst he could make it besides possibly suspending him, but that didn't seem too likely. He didn't know what Harry wanted. Why did he want to make things so hard for him? Couldn't he just come to class every day and not cause him any problems?</p><p>“By the way, your ass looks ace in those pants.”</p><p>He was completely irritated now, heart thumping, red with anger, his insides were set on fire and he didn't know if he wanted to punch this arrogant prick or kiss him. He said the first thing to come off of his tongue, and he regretted it the second it left him.</p><p>"Or I'll fuck you so hard you’ll forget your pretty little name."</p><p>or where Louis is the health teacher and Harry is a little bastard, and Louis needs to teach him his lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU [FAITH](http://archiveofourown.org/users/midnights) FOR BETA'ING THIS I LOVE YOU
> 
> based from this prompt from an anon on Tumblr: "hey hi if you're taking prompts, how about louis is the new sex ed teacher and harry is the cheeky junior/senior(whichever you prefer) who tries to rowl louis up and does so everyday until louis gets tried of it & fucks him over his desk after lunch"

"Alright, class, I’ll see you all tomorrow! We’ll get started on the real stuff next time."  


Louis grinned at each student as they left the room, some young girls giggling and some of the boys’ cheeks red with embarrassment. Of course, what teenager wouldn’t look like that after being in his health class?  


He reveled in the looks of teens’ faces as they learned about their bodies, about how sex works and what really goes on when they’re looking at that hot person in a magazine, that was the best part. And he always started every semester with it.  
  


Sure, he had to go on about eating healthy and stuff, but. Sex Ed was more fun. He had the chance to laugh maniacally as a bunch of 16 year old kids turned uncomfortable at the mention of their privates, or as their eyes widened when they learned what the inside of a woman’s vagina really looked like. They couldn’t get enough of talking about their penises until the time actually came.

  
Mostly, the girls handled it well. They didn’t mind learning about it, probably because they’d had the talk from their mothers or fathers or whatever, but the boys, they were so oblivious to sex and to what really happened to their bodies after puberty. He couldn’t get enough of it, honestly.  


He could feel the evil grin forming on his face as students for his next class filed in, one after another, looking around and whispering to one another as they took their seats. And Louis hoped to God that all of his classes would be polite and respectful. But, then again, when has that ever happened to a teacher?  


He sighed as he heard a group of boys walk in, loud and obnoxious and he could already tell that he’d have a hard time dealing with them all semester. He knew how those kids worked, making jokes out of everything he said, turning the class against him, walking in five minutes late like he owns the damn place.  


Well, he didn’t put up with those kids.  


Not one bit.  


He faced the board and erased what he had written on the whiteboard in the class before, full of freshmen and sophomores and maybe a few juniors. So he assumed that this one was mostly seniors and juniors, they were the only ones left.  


He put down his eraser and straightened his shirt before turning to face the class, scoping the scene for a few seconds. “Hello, my name is Mr. Tomlinson. But, I like to keep it a bit casual, so you may call me Louis if you like.” He wrote his name on the board as he heard murmurs from the class, inaudible chatter filling the room.  


"So, for today, I’ll let you all ask me questions so you can get to know me. Also if you have any health related questions that you are just dying to know, ask those as well."  


He leaned against his board and rolled up the sleeves to his dress shirt to a 3/4 length to show off his tattoos. He hoped they made him look tough and intimidating towards them, hoped that it would keep everyone in their place as he flicked his hair out of his eyes and pursed his lips, waiting.  


He grinned when he saw a hand in the air, and identified it with a small blonde girl in the back. “Yes?” He said, pointing her out.  


"How old are you?" She asked in a soft tone. Ah, yes. The usual question. Of course, he couldn’t blame anyone for asking. He was sort of young, anyways. Just out of school, actually.  


"I am twenty-six." He answered, nodding towards another student for his next question.  


"Are you married?"  


"No, unfortunately." He responded, and he was kind of bored of this class already. These students were really just like all of the others. He was answering the same questions, from the same kinds of students. What a great semester this would be.  


But he could feel his face heat up with anger when he heard a student blurt out the question he knew would be asked. He hated that more than ever, a student not raising their hand when they had a question. It was rude, disrespectful. He disliked anyone who did that, really. He looked for the source of the question, an absurd one at that, and keyed in on a kid sitting up front. He was a young man, wearing a Letterman’s jacket, with curly brown hair falling into his eyes and his legs spread like those cocky fuckers always had them. And he was sitting with equally jerky looking kids, all facing him with smug grins on their faces.  


He tried to remember the question after he realized he might’ve been silent a little too long, and it dawned upon him perfectly after a second.  


“Are you gay?”  


He clenched his jaw and folded his arms, stepping over to where the kid was sitting and standing directly in front of his desk. “State your name and your grade, kid.”  


His muscles were contracting as the kid scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Harry Styles. Senior.”  


Of course he was a senior. Those fuckers always cared a little less about school than everyone else. But just because it was his last year, it didn’t change the fact that he was here to learn, and not to be a smart-ass.  


"And what was your question?"  


He sucked in a breath when he laughed, looking around at all of his buddies and then back to Louis. “Are you gay?”  


Louis let a small smile form on his face, letting his eyes soften and trying not to act mad. That’s what the kid wanted, after all. A reaction from him so his friends could laugh about it and then draw dicks on their notebooks afterwards.  


"Well, that seems to be an inappropriate question. But I did say I would answer any questions you asked. So my answer? Yes. I am gay."  


He tried to bite back the smirk on his face as their mouths opened wide, one kid snickering and another’s cheeks flushed pink. Fuck, this was great.  


"Any other questions?"  


He rolled his lips into his mouth, trying not to lose it as they shook their heads no, a ringing starting to form in his ears from the quiet. “Alright then, let’s get started with a lesson.”  


So the whole class period, the teenagers were silent. Just looking forward with wide eyes and a lot of them attempting to avert them from Louis. And finally, at the end of class, after everyone had left, he lost it. He bust out laughing, slamming into his chair and hitting his head on the desk, nearly punching the wood from laughter. He lifted himself up, eyes watering, face red. He probably looked like a fool, honestly.  


He tried to stop laughing as one of his fellow teachers, Liam, walked in. All broad shoulders and serious expressionism. But he only cackled harder, attempting to stand as Mr. Payne stepped closer, a look of panic in his eyes as he grabbed Louis by the forearms, helping him up.  


"Lou? Are you alright?." He babbled out quickly, but Louis steadied his breathing and fanned his face, a few stray giggles bubbling out after a second.  


"Oh my God, Li. You’ll never believe what happened."  


He swallowed and let out a shaky breath as Mr. Payne nodded at him, signaling him to continue. “This kid in my class, Jesus Christ, he asked me if I was gay. And I have to answer honestly, right, so I went like,’Yeah, I am. Anymore questions?’” And then he was wheezing again, falling to the floor as Mr. Payne looked down on him.  


"That’s it?"  


"You should’ve seen the looks on their faces, fuck, honestly."  


He stopped moving and laughing when Liam looked upon him with disapproval in his eyes, arms crossed. “Look, I need you to take over detention on the following days. Zayn can’t always do it, y’know?" Louis nodded as he took the papers from him, setting them on his desk and patting them securely.  


"No problem." He smiled and waved as he left the room, actually maybe grinning for once in his life as he shook his head back and forth.  


Louis had this semester in the bag.  


~~~~  


Okay, nevermind. He didn’t have this semester down.  


Grading papers, printing midterms, asking the office for more paper, taking care of detention, after-school meetings, parent teacher conferences.  


And on top of that, that fucking kid, Harry, was an absolute menace. Ever since that first day, he’d been acting like an idiot in class, and Louis was afraid he was doing it by means to make fun of him.  


When Louis was teaching sometimes, he’d see him making a blowjob gesture or something, sometimes he’d lick his lips at him and wink, and other times he’d reach down between his legs and rub himself right there in the middle of fucking class just to catch his attention.  


He ignored it mostly, he didn’t want to have to stop teaching in the middle of class just because one student decided to be a little shit. It would take up too much time, and also, it didn’t seem like any other students noticed, so there was no point. Anyways, all Harry wanted was a reaction. And Louis wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.  


But he had to admit… the kid was pretty fit. He was tall, taller than him, at least, and he had a mop of curly hair on his head. His eyes were bright and green, and his lips were thick and pink and-. If he wasn’t one of his students, he’d probably take a liking to him. But he was one of his students. And he was there to learn.  


He sat at his desk in the front of the class, his drawings of the uterus on the board, while his students took their test. He tried to look like he was doing work, but really, he was on Facebook, doing nothing productive at all, and if he thought that teaching was any different than learning, than he was wrong. It was equally as boring.  


He let out a breath and leaned back in his chair, playing with the bottom of his shirt and stroking a hand through his hair. He didn’t know why he wore it up today. It took too much time to do, he could’ve slept in later instead. But oh well.  


He tapped his pen and looked around the room, all students staring down at their tests, some staring with wide eyes and confusion on their faces, others looking confident. And then, of course, there was Harry. Leaned back in his chair with his pen in his mouth (why did he have a pen, Louis specifically asked for pencil on this test), and with his hair falling into his face as usual.  


Honestly, though. He couldn’t ignore it anymore. Just the fact that Harry was such a good-looking guy. He probably played football or something, or maybe he was a basketball player. He’d always had something for those sporty types. And he looked so much older than all of the other kids… With a sharp jaw and thinned out features.  


He choked on his air and started coughing, looking away and out the window when Harry caught him staring, his eyebrows raised and an arrogant smirk on his face. And he could see the dimples forming from the corner of his eye, and he sucked in a quick breath once he saw them.  


He just wanted to groan and leave at this point. He didn’t want to be a teacher anymore, he just wanted to go home and have him mom make him some tea like she used to way back when. Why was being an adult so hard?  


"Mister Styles, please, no talking until you’re done with your test."  


Louis huffed when Harry blew him a kiss, his lips puckered before he winked, raising his eyebrows. this kid would never let up, would he? Making fun of him because he was gay? Trying to piss him off? That was it. One more fucking joke about his sexuality and Harry was fucking out.  


But it seemed like Harry wanted to go to detention. Because when he came up front with his test in hand, he set it down on the desk, and kissed Louis on the cheek.  


Louis stood up immediately, slamming his hand down on his desk. “Mister Styles, I will no longer take these inappropriate gestures and actions from you. Report to the principal’s office right this second before I take you myself.”  


He pointed towards the door, fuming, breathing harshly through his nose, until finally Harry left, looking frightened as he stepped out of the room. Louis didn’t really mean to scare him, just let him know that he can’t get away with that anymore. Not only because it was unsuitable for school, but also because Louis was afraid that if he didn’t make him leave, he might’ve lost all control he had.  


He immediately went to the school phone, dialing the number for the office. “Ma’m? This is Mr. Tomlinson. I just sent a Harry Styles to your office for improper classroom behavior. I’ll fill out a slip and send it your way as soon as this period is over.”  


So he hung up the phone, avoiding eye contact with the whole class as he sat back down, crossing his legs and pursing his lips. He started to reflect on what had happened, and truly, Harry’s lips felt like clouds on his cheek. Damn, that kid would be the death of him, and he knew it.  


After class was over, he was relieved to know that all he had left was his planning period, and he settled himself at his desk with his feet up and his phone in his hand, ready to text his friends so he could go and get wasted that night. But then, for some reason, in came the curly-haired boy, dimples creased into his cheeks and his hair flopping with each step. “Hello, Mr. Tomlinson.”  


Louis couldn’t hold his tongue anymore. Why was he back? Didn’t he get the message? “What’re you doing here?” He snapped at him, jaw clenched.  


He froze when Harry flinched slightly, and Louis hoped he didn’t go and tattle to the administration about his. But he only flashed a smile, sitting down right in the front of the classroom and folding his hands together in front of him.  


"Well, I was sentenced to detention for three days after third. And, guess who’s the detention teacher for the next three days?"  


Louis stared at him, dumbfounded, because he had completely forgotten. He never even usually had students when he needed to supervise the detention. Why did Louis do this to himself?  


"Well… Stay seated. No talking."  


He let his shoulders fall and moved his feet to the ground when Harry looked around the room, acting like he was searching for something. “I don’t see anyone I could talk to.”  


Louis dropped his phone on his desk and got up from where he was seated, storming over to Harry and slamming his hands on his desk. “Look, sweetheart, I don’t know why you think you don’t have to listen to me, but I am in charge here. Not you. So please, do us both a favor and just listen.””  


"And if I don’t?"  


Louis stood for a second, thinking, because really, what could he do? This was probably the worst he could make it besides possibly suspending him, but that didn't seem too likely. He didn't know what Harry wanted. Why did he want to make things so hard for him? Couldn't he just come to class every day and not cause him any problems?  


“By the way, your ass looks ace in those pants.”  


He was completely irritated now, heart thumping, red with anger, his insides were set on fire and he didn't know if he wanted to punch this arrogant prick or kiss him. He said the first thing to come off of his tongue, and he regretted it the second it left him.  


"Or I'll fuck you so hard you’ll forget your pretty little name."  


His eyes widened and he covered his mouth, slowly shaking his head and backing away. He expected Harry to at least be a bit surprised at what he had just said, but he wasn't. He was sitting there with that smug look on his face, flicking his curls out of his face. Louis backed away until he was against the white board, trying to grasp for something before he passed out, because he was probably gonna lose his job after this, and he needed it.  


He swallowed thickly when Harry stepped towards him until he was directly in front of him, body pressed against his own, his warmth covering Louis' body. "Really?" Harry breathed, and Louis squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his hand, reaching for the marker holder on the bottom of the board before he replied.  


"What do you mean, ‘really’?"  


He chewed on his bottom lip as Harry pushed himself against Louis, his curls brushing against his forehead. "Will you really... like... fuck me on your desk?"  


Louis felt helpless. He didn't know what to do. On one hand, this kid was hot as hell, and he really had been thinking about him in a not-so-professional way since day one. But on the other hand, it was extremely illegal for him to have sex with a minor, and also he would probably get fired if anyone found out.  


But Harry was standing before him, and he looked so delicious. "How old are you?" He breathed, letting out a shaky breath when he felt Harry’s cock against his leg.  


"Eighteen."  


Louis chewed on the inside of his cheek and could feel himself getting fired up. Fuck it.  


He pulled Harry down on him and smashed his lips against his, humming and wrapping one of his arms around his neck to pull him on him. He could feel his heart stuttering because was he actually doing this?  


He pulled away and growled into Harry's ear, turning him around and shoving him onto his desk, papers flying. "Are you a bad boy, Harry?" and woah, he didn't know where that came from. He wasn't ever really into dirty talk, but this... it was the perfect opportunity.  


"Fuck, yes."  


Louis went over to lock his door, hoping that if someone knocked they'd just assume he wasn't there. "Gonna let me fuck you like the needly little slut you are?" He mumbled lowly, unfastening his belt and pulling it from the loop in his slacks. He went over to close the blinds, nodding as Harry answered with a 'yeah'.  


He stepped over to his desk, Harry still sitting the way he was before, arms over his head on the desk as he was leaned over. Louis wanted to touch him so fucking badly, wanted to teach him his fucking lesson. But he stopped himself, sighing. "Undress yourself for me, baby."  


Louis sat down and ran his hand over his face, watching with his mouth covered as Harry stood back up, first removing his shoes and socks, then taking off his jacket and throwing it into a random desk. Louis could feel himself start to stiffen when Harry removed his shirt, all long, lean torso and creamy, pale skin. And then he went for his jeans, unbuttoning them and letting them fall down his legs until he was stood in just his boxers.  


"All your clothes." He said, muffled by his hand until Harry hooked his fingers around the waistband, pushing them down his thighs until they hit the floor. Louis groaned and leaned his head back, hand dropping to his stomach. "Fuck."  


Harry looked fucking amazing. His legs were long and his thighs looked so good, and his cock was hanging and hard, flushed and Louis almost left the room.  


Almost.  


"Fuck, c'mere." He motioned for Harry to move closer, and instructed him to get on his knees. His lips looked even more red than usual, and he didn't know if Harry's eyelashes were so long before, but. "Suck me off, baby." He breathed, unbuttoning his pants and reaching below them to grab his own cock. He pulled it out and stroked it a couple of times, biting his lip when Harry took him into his own hands.  


And then, Louis wondered what Harry was thinking. This fucking kid, coming into his classroom, acting with sexual innuendos, had he been waiting for this? Did he want this to happen?  


Louis gasped when he felt Harry's mouth around him, his leg twitching and his fingers grabbing for the armrests on the side of his chair. He groaned when Harry went almost all the way down, taking most of him into his throat. Louis wasn't even all the way hard yet, but he was really getting there from the way Harry was going at it.  


This kid seemed fucking experienced, his tongue gliding on the underside of his cock as he bobbed his head, one of his hands grabbing at Louis' hip as he kept going. Louis reached down and moved Harry's curls from his face, pushing them back as he groaned when Harry took him particularly deep.  


Louis couldn't believe this guy. Here he was, taking him like a fucking champ, and not too long ago was he making fun of Louis for being gay or whatever. But... Maybe he wasn't joking. Maybe this whole time, Harry actually wanted to get with Louis, and he took it into the wrong context.  


Like that would've been any better.  


He sucked in a breath through his teeth as Harry suckled the head of Louis’s cock in his mouth for a second before taking him all the way again, and it seemed like Harry was fucking desperate for this, how he wasn't stopping for a breath, by the way his eyes were closed blissfully and his eyebrows were furrowed. It looked like he was kind of concentrated on him.  


He grunted through his teeth when he could feel himself starting to get looser, his stomach burning, a release coming so soon. But he couldn't have that. He had to fuck this guy in half or he'd explode.  


"Off, come on." He commanded, Harry standing in front of him, his cock looking harder than it was before and his legs shaking. He didn't know if Harry was nervous or something, but he didn't need to be. But, really, if Louis was gonna fuck his teacher he'd probably be nervous, too.  


"Bend over, baby." He said in a low tone as he pressed his hand on Harry's back, pushing him forward over his desk once again. He trailed his fingers down his spine, watching as Harry trembled and as goosebumps rose on his skin. He was gonna make this so good, make it the best fuck Harry’s ever gotten.  


Then he started to wonder if Harry had ever even had sex before... Maybe this was his first time. Louis might be taking this kid's virginity.  


But that only turned him on even more.  


"I-I don't have any lube." Louis stuttered out, grabbing Harry's ass and massaging it with his hands, practically drooling at the sight of his perky cheeks in front of him.  


"I have some in my bag just... just get it out of the front pocket." Harry mumbled out, his cheek pressed to the desk. And Louis wanted to fucking scream, because Harry really had been planning this, and there was no turning back now. He left Harry where he was and got out the lubricant from the pocket. There were condoms there too, but they weren't exactly his size, so he took the one out of his wallet and tossed it beside Harry on the desk.  


"Gonna open you up so good, baby." He murmured, opening the bottle and squeezing a dollop onto his fingers before spreading Harry's cheeks and pressing them against his hole. He pushed in his pointer finger first, groaning at how tight his ass was, thinking about how good it'd feel around his fucking cock. "Fuck, you're so tight. So good for me, such a good boy."  


Louis couldn't stop the words and profanities from leaving his mouth, groaning every time Harry would let out a moan or a whine. And then Harry hiked his leg on the desk, reaching back and spreading his cheeks even farther to get his fingers in deeper, leaving Louis a hot mess.  


His forehead was sweating when he inserted a third finger, his own cock throbbing, his head spinning. Harry was much worse than he was, though, his head resting on his forearm, his back arching, thighs quivering. Louis didn't know how much more Harry could take before he came all over his desk.  


"Just fuck me already-" Harry cried, rocking back on Louis' fingers, his breath catching every few seconds. And no, Louis wasn't gonna have that. That's was why this was happening, because Harry couldn't keep his mouth shut. So Louis did what anyone else would've done.  


He reached his hand up, and whacked it down on Harry's ass.  


He groaned when he saw his red handprint rise on Harry's ass, and could've lost his fucking mind when Harry only moaned louder, knocking his forehead on the wooden desk. "Don't tell me what to fucking do." Louis growled through his teeth,"Such a naughty boy, aren't you? Just a fucking slut."  


He slapped Harry's ass once again when he didn't answer, feeling a powerful grin form on his face when Harry whimpered. "Answer me!" He near shouted, mouth hanging open as Harry shook, hands gripping the wood for his life.  


"Yeah, yeah, I'm a slut." He whispered breathlessly as Louis spread his fingers with Harry moaning out brokenly. Louis supposed he was stretched out enough, and pulled his fingers from his ass, wiping them on his slacks. He hoped it wouldn't ruin them but he didn't care much. His mind was too foggy to mind in the slightest.  


He unbuttoned his shirt, the room already getting too hot, and pushed his pants down his legs, giving him more mobility. He then picked up the condom and quickly put it on himself, because from the looks of it, Harry didn't look like he could wait much longer. And Louis couldn't either. He needed to get inside of him that fucking second.  


"Please, please." Harry was mumbling into the desk as Louis rubbed some lube onto his cock, frantically capping it back and throwing it mindlessly onto the desk.  


"Ready, baby?" Louis asked, grasping his hips as Harry nodded. He rubbed his cock against his hole, letting the head dip in a bit. And then he was pushing in with ease, mouth agape, eyes closed, because Harry was still so tight, and it felt so good to have his heat enveloping his cock.  


He pressed in all the way, stopping with his hips flush against Harry's ass until Harry was wriggling uncomfortably, pushing himself up on the desk and breathing harshly. "Please, please move, fuck-" Harry whined, gasping when Louis pulled out all the way and shoved himself back in, the movement making a sound when their skin came into contact.  


Louis couldn't stop himself, he felt like he was out of fucking control. His thrusts were frantic, his nails digging into Harry's flesh, his hair was flying and his stomach was burning with desire. He needed to have this kid come at his fingertips, needed to see Harry unravel in front of him (even though he practically already had).  


"Fuck- f-fuck, shit." Louis moaned out, and he didn't care if people in other classrooms could hear them, but mostly everyone in this hall was out to lunch, so Louis felt like he could get away with anything in that moment.  


"Such a cockslut you are, such a bad boy." Louis mumbled, words stuttering each time his hips slammed against Harry's ass. He brought his hand down on Harry again, rubbing his skin once he could see it turning red. The slaps came down one after another, until Harry's ass was almost spanked raw, the skin permanently pink.  


He could feel Harry's hole clenching around him wildly, his moans getting softer until all that came from him was an 'ah' or an 'uh', whimpers and whines filling Louis' ears. He didn't know how this guy could handle this so well, how he hadn't come yet. He thought with him being a teenager he might come sooner, but he was taking it like he'd done it many times before.  


And that just pissed Louis off. To think Harry had been fucking with other guys. Maybe he was having sex with one of those friends of his. Louis growled and started thrusting harder and faster. "Mine, you’re fucking mine. You belong to me now, got that?" He growled, smacking Harry's ass once again.  


"Come for me, now, come on." He demanded, reaching around and grabbing at Harry's cock, stroking it quickly. And then Harry was moaning, his body convulsing as he came. His eyes were shut tightly, eyebrows knitted together, mouth opened slightly as his come fell out and onto Louis' hand and the desk. Papers went flying when his knees buckled, causing him to nearly fall.  


Louis held him up, though, pushed him back onto the desk. He hadn't come yet, and he wasn't gonna let Harry get to have all of the fun. "Hang in there, almost done." He could feel his breathing getting shallow as his stomach burned, and he didn't know how he himself could stick out for so long. He was pretty proud, really.  


He looked down at Harry, and really, it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. His hair was everywhere in wisps, his body looked limp and his pale skin was tinted light pink, shimmering from sweat. And, to Louis' surprise, it was that sight that took him over the edge.  


He moaned aloud and leaned over Harry's body, thrusts stopping as he emptied into the condom. His chest was pressed against Harry's back, and Harry's breathing was soft as his eyes opened slightly.  


"Alright, up."  


Louis stood and helped Harry as well, standing him straight and handing him his clothes. He tossed the condom into the garbage bin and pulling his pants back up. He reached up to fix his hair, letting out a deep breath as he looked back to Harry.  


He waited a second for him to pull his shoes on, and then came the worst part. The talk.  


"Look, Harry. We can't tell anyone about this, okay? Not your friends, or anyone. I could lose my job, I don't even know why I did thi-"  


Louis widened his eyes when Harry shoved himself forward, their lips attaching, Louis' dry from the sex and Harry's still incredibly soft. He rubbed his cheek after Harry pulled away, looking down and biting his lip.  


"I won't tell anyone, I promise. Only if you promise to do that again next time."  


Louis rolled his lips into his mouth and smiled, cocking his head to the side as Harry turned around to put his stuff back in his back. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I don't know what came over me." He said in a gentle tone, going to sit in his seat and reorganize his papers.  


"Sorry? Don't be sorry. That was fucking amazing."  


Louis looked up at Harry and rested his head on his hand, the sight of Harry's come still on the side of his desk almost throwing him into a panic. He grabbed a tissue and wiped it off, throwing it away. He had to remember to throw something on top of that so nobody would see it.  


He jumped when he heard a knock at the door, his heart falling to his ass and his throat swelling. "Who is it?"  


"Lou?" It sounded like Liam on the other side of the door. "I heard someone shouting from my room. Is everything alright? Why's the door locked?"  


"I-uhh- I was watching a film. What else am I supposed to do during my plan period?"  


He heard Mr. Payne sigh "You're supposed to plan, Mr. Tomlinson. No matter, I'll just give these to you later."  


Louis listened closely as he walked away, sighing when he knew he was gone.  


He looked over to Harry, smiling in his direction. He didn’t know what was gonna happen now. Just… act like it never happened, and go on with their lives as usual.  


“Alright, Harry. So what do you wanna do now?” He asked, leaning forward in his seat and listening.  


He watched as Harry wiped his hands on his jeans, thinking. “Well, we could actually watch a film… If that’s okay with you.”  


Louis grinned, nodding. “Sure, we can do that.”  


So he put in one of the crappy DVDs on the bookshelf into his laptop, and sat Harry right into his lap. And they watched the cruddy movie, but they really didn’t pay attention to it. Louis was too busy kissing Harry on his neck, biting him, leaving marks. Because Harry was his.  


And he wasn’t gonna let anybody mess with him.  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending is shit xD
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://santalou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
